


Mission Accomplished

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [145]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A Pug in a Leather Jacket, F/M, Fake Eyelashes, Gen, Matchmaking, Missions, Mjolnir - Freeform, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Three Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-17 23:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14199654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Nakia invites Darcy to join her for a mission, but it isn't at all what Darcy expects.





	Mission Accomplished

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HKThauer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HKThauer/gifts).



> HKThauer prompted a pug in a leather jacket, Mjolnir, fake eyelashes.

Darcy was ready.

Nakia had texted her earlier that day, asking for her help with a op, so Darcy had labored for most of the evening with dress and makeup (even false eyelashes, which she only went for on special occasions).

Darcy took a deep breath and knocked on Nakia’s door.

She was nervous, but happy that Nakia trusted her to have her back.

The door opened, and Nakia stood there, wearing a jaw-droppingly gorgeous dress and an even prettier smile.

"You look amazing!" she said. "And so does Mr. Universe!"

Jane's pug wagged his tail at the praise, and stood to show off the leather jacket Darcy had squeezed him into.

"So what's the mission?" Darcy asked. "Retrieving stolen property? Gathering intel on the bad guys? Discovering a new and improved Mjolnir?"

Nakia smiled. "Come in and I'll tell you," she said, and ushered Darcy and the dog inside.

"I was... probably not entirely right to describe it as I did, so I hope you'll forgive me," Nakia said as she led Darcy into the living room, where the King of Wakanda was sitting on the couch.

"Oh, uh, hi," Darcy said. She was never sure how to address T'Challa formally, so she just went with half a curtsy and a casual wave.

"Good evening," he replied, scritching the ears of the jet black cat in his lap.

"I didn't know you had a cat," Darcy told Nakia.

"He belongs to Shuri," Nakia replied. "His name is Kumkani, and she loaned him to us for the evening. We are going to a charity benefit for shelter animals."

Darcy suddenly understood. "And that's why you asked me to bring Mr. Universe," she said. "The 'dressed to the nines' part makes sense now, too, because there's going to be a whole red carpet thing, isn't there?"

The doorbell rang as Nakia nodded, and she went off to answer it.

"She's pretty slick," Darcy told T'Challa. "I normally avoid these things like the plague. I went to one with Clint once after the Battle of New York, and the tabloids wouldn't shut up about us for weeks."

"That must have been upsetting, especially since you prefer... more old fashioned manners," T’Challa offered with a teasing smile.

Darcy laughed. "Nakia's got loose lips for a spy," she said. "If I'd known she was going to spill my secret crush to her boyfriend, I wouldn't have told her!"

"She is good at getting information, no matter how closely guarded," the King said.

"Our fourth is here," Nakia announced, waving her hand at T'Challa, who took the cue and stood.

"Sorry I'm late," said a new voice. Darcy immediately blushed at the sound and shot a panicked glance at T'Challa. "I couldn't decide on a tie."

"It looks nice," Darcy told him, clearing her throat nervously as she stepped up and smoothed the tie down. "Good decision."

Steve seemed surprised to see her, then recovered and gave her a bashful smile. "You, uh, you look nice too."

"Thanks," Darcy said, and looped her arm through his. "Shall we?"

"Let's," Nakia agreed, picking up her clutch and ignoring the 'are you happy now?' look that Darcy was giving her.

"Everyone on the internet is going to think you and I are dating once they see pictures of us together at this charity thing," Darcy said as she and Steve allowed Mr. Universe to trundle down the walk ahead of them.

Steve was silent until he had opened the door of the limo. He waited patiently as Nakia, T'Challa, Kumkani, and Mr. Universe entered.

"Well," he said finally, offering Darcy his hand to help her in. "I guess I should ask you out before then."

Later that evening, when Steve escorted she and Mr. Universe home, Darcy texted Nakia:  

Thanks for including me in the op. 

Mission accomplished.

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/172591784633/mission-accomplished)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
